


These Small Flowers

by MadameWaffleCakes



Series: My Only Sunflower [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'should we have comfort sex though'....'nevermind', Adding tags as i go once again, Alpha!Sans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional!Flowey AU, Loads of hot skeleton on flower sex, M/M, Omega!Flowey, Plot With Porn, Trust me--the angst will be soon this time, a/b/o dynamics, no but seriously guys there's going to be so much angst prepare your butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "My Only Sunflower".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sa--Sans...." Flowey whined, toying with his roots.  
Sans had left the house to go work one of his jobs, meaning Flowey was alone in the skele brothers' house.

The flower had moved in with the two after becoming so closeley bonded with Sans, feelings still all the intense for the short, pun-loving skeleton.

When he wasn't super horny, Flowey tried to hide how intensley he felt about Sans, covering it up with a thin layer of snark and angry dorkiness.

You could say Flowey was a tsundere, calling Sans an idiot left and right.  
"You forgot to take out the trash you lazy idiot."  
"There are ants all over the counter because you didn't put away the bread, idiot."  
"Clean the room you idiot."  
Flowey was venemous for such mundane things, but it was incredibly obvious to Sans how much Flowey was trying to cover his own emotions.

Papyrus, on the other hand, was the only one that seemsed to fall for it. Alphys and Undyne, Mettaton and Frisk, they all rolled their eyes whenever Flowey yelled at someone for their "idiocy", know he was just feeling loving emotions and too scared to acctually say it.

Flowey currently was super horny from pregnancy hormones. He hoped Papyrus wouldn't walk in on him pleasuring himself, yet he did nothing to stop the loud moaning of Sans' name that kept uncontrollably slipping past his lips.

The golden flower had worked himself up to yelling Sans' name over and over, when he suddenly felt the chill in the air of Sans shortcutting back home.

All too close.

Seconds later Flowey could feel Sans' chilly, bony cheek against his own, Sans' hands joining his leaves in touching the sensitive roots, a cushioned bony arm embracing his body close....and Flowey opened his eyes to meet the sweet blue of his lover's, a blatant smirk on his face.

"did you miss me....?" Sans murmured against his petals. "i came home for a lunch break, but i couldn't just leave you like this...."

"Sans, Sans, _Sans._ " Flowey desperately panted, heaving with pleasure at his lover's touch. "Y-Y-You should b-b-be working, though....idiot....." Flowey forced out, mindlessly grinding into Sans' phalanges.

"heh. yeah, yeah maybe i should. but flowey." He cupped his lover's bud in his hand and moved it so their gazes locked hard. "nothing else matters right now. just feel. just feel _me_."

"AaahAAAAHHH~.... Ahh....." Flowey let his eyes flutter shut again, the dominating look on Sans' face too much for him. His heart beat fast and the pleasure built so much more in Sans' presence, until-- "Aaaa--AHH!" Flowey jerked, pollen spilling into the air and onto Sans and his clothes. The skeleton chuckled heartily and pecked his lover's lips.  
"i really should go...." He whispered tiredly. "but i wish so badly that i could just snuggle up and take a nap with you right now."

Flowey nodded, panting and sweating exaustedly. "I-It's fine." He huffed, looking to Sans with lidded eyes. "W-We need it to pay the rent anyways..."

Sans leant down to give him one more gentle smooch before stepping off into the closet, no doubt teleporting somewhere inconspicuos to his coworkers.  
~  
Sans found that work on the surface was diffrent that below ground. There were brand names and chain resturants and hourly pay rates and a whole bunch of other stuff that made it both easier and harder than working underground at the exact same time.  
Sans currently worked at a Bar and Grill called The Stables, and annother place called EraDePans. Both made food, which was something Sans loved to do. It wasn't as easy as making hotdogs and hotcats, sure, but at the same time, it tasted a lot better, and it was guarenteed that he would get a certain ammount for an hour of his time.

He _would_ work at Grillby's, had he more money starting on the surface. Pay was lower there and Sans needed enough to keep himself, Papyrus, and Flowey a place to stay as well as soon enough, his and the flower's child. Not to mention baby toys, saving for college, et cetera. 

Toriel had offered to help, but Sans shugged it off with a "eh, i can do it by myself. there's a lot that you can do when you have the ability to teleport, after all."  
Even so, Papyrus was applying to a few places, with a bit less luck than Sans. He was too loud-spoken for libraries and the like, and in fast-food he had the tendency to burn everything. Yet the younger skeleton was determined to help Sans in any way that he could, and so he kept trying.

Sans was extremely excited to meet his child, despite Flowey only having been gestating for a couple of months, now.  
Flowey was always a little bit desprate for Sans' care, riding on an overkill of horemones. Sans would come home and at least twice or three times a week, Flowey would be waiting with desperation for Sans' touch.  
~  
Flowey slowly relaxed after Sans has left. He could tell that he was uber excited about their child, but....Flowey was more nervous than anything.

The flower's worst fear was that he'd be a horrible parent. He'd had that kill-or-be-killed mentality for so long, he'd taken everone in the undergound's souls with no remorse, he'd killed everyone without regrets, he'd hurt Sans himself countless times-but only once in a physical fight-, and he figures that after being such a horrible person, he could not care for someone innocent.

Sans would always tell him otherwise. Everything from small murmured words of praise, bony phalanges playing with his petals, to long tireless debates through sleepless, anxious nights.

Sans himself still had so many nightmares.  
Flowey still had the save/load ability.  
It made him wonder why Sans chose to trust the very thing he was afraid of.

Eventually, Flowey stopped showing his fears as well. He let Sans think that he had convinced him that he wouldn't become the biggest parental fuck-up to exist, that he wouldn't be some cautionary tale for other monsters to come.

_*You can't understand all of this forgiveness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN


	2. Chapter 2

"....Say, Sans?"

"yeah?" Sans looked up from cooking his breakfast quiches.

"Well....." Flowey turned a soft pink at the impendig question. "Did we even talk all that much before we ended up soulmated....?"

Sans was silent for a few tense moments, putting the things in the oven. He goes to sit by Flowey at the table, leaning bax lax on the chair. "no, i guess not."

"......How did this even happen?" He quietly asked, voice disbelieving.

".....we were immersed in emotion and i didn't want to lose you." Sans said carefully.

"Right, but still." The silent part of 'you know the things i did' still hanging in the air.

"and," Sans added. "the reasons you had for wanting to continue to feel that way were extremely touching to me."

Flowey felt a bit better with that, but not quite all the way. "O-Okay, b-b-but Sans."

Sans sat up, now leaning his forearm bones on the table. "yeah, yeah i see what you're saying. shoulda been going slower, but what can you do with heats, huh?" He launched a sincere grin at the flower.

"Y-Yeah. .....I still feel the same about you,"

"yeah...."

"But it just seems like a bit too much." He confessed.

"same here." Sans finally admitted. ".....so what do we do?"

"Maybe.... Go on some more acctual dates now?" The flower suggested uncertainly.

Sans shrugged. "it's not like i'm leaving ya anytime soon. no worries about anything. pace or no, we know how we feel now."

"Yes, but sometimes i wonder if this ever would have happenned without that heat....." His small voice drops to but a whisper. "Probably not, if what i karmatically deserve is anything to go by...."

Sans frowned, which was shockingly unusual for him. "heeeey. you know you don't have any LV this time around."

Flowey looked up at him, eyes a tad too wide. "Yes, but you know i could do so again."

Sans is only a teeny tiny bit scared of that, but he hides that feeling successfully. "well you didn't. and plus, when our souls were fused, i could feel that you didn't -want- to do that. you also know how much that would upset me, and well, we both know your feelings for me. you have every reason not to. so why worry, then?"

"......You make so much sense. More than my thoughts on all of these things...." Flowey sounded pretty releived yet still self-deprecating.

"you think so?" Sans cracked a grin.

"....." Flowey was silent, moving in to nuzzle Sans to express his feelings instead of words.

Sans nuzzled back, feeling a little soft inside for the flower.

"I love you." Flowey mumbled against the plush blue jacket that enveloped his lover.

"i know." He snarked back, an obvious grin his face that the flower could clearly feel against his stalk.

Flowey grinned as well, cuddling and leaning deeper into him.

Sans gave him a soft, sweet kiss, which Flowey gleefully returned with matching feeling behind the motions their mouths made together.

Suddenly, the oven beeps loudly.

"oh shit breakfast's done." Sans stated, pulling back from their soft embrace.

"That was fast...." Flowey commented, his brow raising.

"papy got us an oven that starts at ungodly high tempratures, so i have to take them out super fast." Sans explained, pulling the-suprise-perfectly golden brown egg tarts out of the oven.

"Oh god." Flowey though about how horrible it must be trying to get the timing right on the cooking for that thing.

"yeah." Sans set the tray on top of the stove, moving back over torwards the flower.

Flowey leans on his leaves like one would elbows and hums happily, enjoying this pleasnt little domestic moment.

"heh." Sans sits down beside him and gives him a plate, the glass clattering slightly. 

Flowey goes and takes a bite, shuddering in reaction to the taste flooding his senses. "....Oh that's so good."

"heheh. thanks, flow-flow." Sans looked serene and happy too. Combined, they made the room feel warm and welcoming in the atmosphere, like sitting by a fireplace in the winter.

Flowey chews as he thinks, sinking into the warmth in his mouth and his gut, the prefectly fluffy eggs and proportionate bacon bits. "....How did everything change so fast, i wonder?"

Sans sipped his ketchup bottle before responding, "i have no idea."

"I wasn't prepared for things to get so....good...so quickly."

Sans chews for a moment so he dosen't have to say anything. "....how does something so little as a routine heat suddenly change so much, i wonder?"

Flowey shrugs, releasing a smitten sigh. He pecks Sans' lips for a split second, wanting the comfort it brings.

"and yet, so much is the same."

"It's strange, for sure...."

"......"  
"......"

The two went quiet for just a few moments, before they said their next three words in perfect synchronicity.

_"I love you."_

Sans grinned bright enough to outshine the sun.

Flowey giggled like a schoolgirl-which he would only ever do around Sans.

Sans sighed peacfully, taking a moment before he said his next thought-which he knew could well disrupt this tranquility a bit. "....it's akward and weird, thinking about how fast everything happened." He finally agreed with the flower's earlier statements and concerns out loud.

"Maybe we just shouldn't?" Flowey asked, a tiny mollecule of shock in his voice.

"eh, i don't know." Sans rolled his shoulders in a shrug, one joint popping somewhere. "on one hand, i wanna agree with you on that. on the other, i want to pay attention to it. improve things. ya know?"

"Yeah, i know. Exactly the same here. But from what we've said so far torwards it, it's not like we're getting anywhere with this."

"....that is true." Sans could tell they were beginning to talk in circles.

"UGH. This is _hard._ " Flowey flapped his leaves exaggeratedly.

"and yet despite everything, it dosen't change feelings." Sans summed up.

".....I love you, that's all i'm getting."

"yeah."

After a moment, Flowey went back to eating his breakfast. "....Did i mention how good at cooking you are?"

"heh, yeah. you really think so?"

"Well, yeah! It's really good!" Flowey's enthusiasm shimmered in his eyes.

"heheh~...." Sans blushed a soft cyan, scratching the back of his neck vertebrae.

"Of course i get a lover who's -also- good at cooking." Flowey winked.

"u--uguuu~...." Sans only blushed harder, hiding his face in his sleeves.

"I bet you could make pie as good as mum...." Flowey mused, staring off into space for effect.

"hey, don't go so far to flatter me." Sans' entire face was blue by now.

"I'm not exaggerating or anything." The flower's voice was almost too tsundere, but little enough that it was confusing as to whether it was sarcasm or not.

Nevertheless, Sans still flushes and sets his head on the table. "meeerrfff...."

"....Cute idiot, aren'tcha?" He softly sing-songed, papping at his head with a leaf.

Sans pouted up at him. "no, you." Sans playfully booped at his petals with a finger.

"You." A leaf boops Sans' nose hole.

"noooo you."

Flowey's thoughts hissed, _'God, this is so fucking stupid. Why do i want it. Fuck.'_ Flowey bops his head harder.

"owwwww." Sans rubbed at his head a little, acctually wincing.

"Dork." Flowey felt slightly bad....Maybe a bit more than slightly.  
Is that more than he should?

"you wanna go or something?" Sans chirped, playfull as all get out.

Flowey suddenly felt better at Sans' playfullness and quickly joined in. "Whatcha gonna do, ya trashbag comedian? Throw pie at me? Or put shaving cream on my nose while i'm asleep?" 

"SANS ARE YOU TWO GOING TO HAVE A PRANK WAR?" Papyrus asked as he walked into the dining room.

Sans rubbed his hands together excitedly. "ohooohooo yes."

"Fine! ...." The flower once again pokes his nose. "Still a dork." Flowey hops away, taking his soufflee with him.

Sans snorted, blushing softly at the sweetness hopping away from the table.

"VERY CUTE....." Papyrus said skeptically. "YOU BETTER CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELVES!"

"yeah, yeah, pap. i will." Sans attempted to wave away the concern.

"GOOD. ....DID YOU MAKE MORE SPAGHETTI KNOCKOFFS?"

The small skeleton chuckled lightheartedly, the last thing Flowey overheard before closing the door behind himself.

Flowey flopped onto he and Sans' bed and rolled to his side, snuggling up after the nice warm food. He appreciated the light rivalrous banter, even if it's only pranks. After all, it's not like Flowey wants to fight the skeleton he loves, just wants to be less mushy and pull back a bit from pheremone brain.

Flowey's face comes to rest against Sans' pillow, breathing in the warm smell of old books and a hint of tomatoes. He loved that nerdy skeleton like nothing else before, the feeling such a beautiful new experience to Flowey. The heat that they shared not long ago brought Flowey pleasures that he never felt when he only touched himself. Sans had given him everything he'd been wishing for.... Every emotion he missed, every bit of contact he could ever want....

"Idiot. Still will always be an idiot."

Flowey curled up into the pillow, hugging it close with his vines.

"..... _My_ idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! It's been a while!  
> Updates on this will probably stay kinda slow, my personal life is getting REALLY hectic.  
> But hey, as long as they come out eventually, right.....?


	3. Chapter 3

During the course of their little prank war, Flowey had pulled small things, like buckets if water from the ceiling and confetti blasters in the ~~sex toy~~ _sock_ drawer.  
Sans was more....active.

"FLOWEY! WHY ARE YOU USING A TREADMILL IN THE DARK? IT'S KIND OF POINTLESS WHEN YOUR FLOWERPOT HAS ITS WHEEL EXTENSION ON, YOU KNOW. ...WAIT. IS SANS PRANKING YOU FROM ACROSS TIME AND SPACE? I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT."

Flowey angry grumbled, hopping down from the treadmill.

_^you got owned, nerd....^_  
~  
"FLOWEY, WHY ARE YOUR EXTRA POTS GRAVITATING TO THE CEIL--SAAAAAAANS."

Flowey tries to get one down from the ceiling, only to have it almost pull him up. He growls in frustration, knowing that all he did was plant feathers to explode out of the sock drawer.  
~  
"......YOUR PETALS ARE ALL BLUE."

"Wh--" Flowey looks in the bathroom mirror. "FUCKING DAMNIT SANS."

That one had really pissed off Flowey.

The flower rolled over to Sans, a pissed off grin played out on his face. "Okay, smiley trashbag. You're gonna help me clean this off of my fucking petals or so help me--"

"wow, you sound really pissed off. did i.... _bug_ you too much?" Sans snarked with a devilish smirk.

"......" _'One day i might kill him. Might. .....no...?'_ "Just fucking help me, you idiot." And with that, Flowey storms off torwards the bathroom.

Sans shoved his hands into his pockets with a smile. "heheh. yeah, calling me an idiot. that'll _totally_ make me want to help you more. go on." Sans still follows him anyways.

By the time he catches up, Flowey has already sealed off the top of his flowerpot and jumped into the tub, leaving the mechanical set of wheels behind.

"y'know, i question how you haven't managed to break that pot by now."

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Alphys made it weirdly strong. Now if you would _please_...."

"heheheh....." Sans softly chuckled. "alright."

Flowey growled angrily whilst Sans was busy filling the tub with perfectly warm water.

"......" Sans very gently runs a soapy hand up the back of his stalk, gently caressing the backs of his petals with the tips of his bony fingers.

Flowey's breath hitches before his face regains his angry expression.

Sans moves up the back of his head and trails to the edge of his petals, before taking one betwen his phalanges and massaging it sensually.

Flowey's breathing gets funny for a moment, and he hopes vehnemently that Sans does not notice.

"heh. ......couldn't stand not bonin' the entire prank-off, eh?" Sans gently poked at the top end of his stalk.

"Sh-Shut the fuck up, smiley trashbag....." Flowey flusteredly stuttered.

Sans silently nuzzles him, affection radiating off of the skeleton with the geature.

Flowey growls slightly, but his voice sounds so helpless when he finally speaks again. "Sans....."

"heheh......" Sans nips at the petal he just got clean, drawing a soft gasp out of his flower. The skeleton chuckled much deeper and much more devilishly at that reaction, probably only making Flowey even more flustered.

"F-F-Fuck you....." Flowey spat out. His tone was angry and uncertain, and his voice was soft and shaking.

Sans smiles and strokes his petals. "so sweet." He remarks as if he were stating undeniable facts.

Flowey growls again, but it's too late, too late to take back those reactions he let slip through now.

Sans pecks his forehead. "adorable."

Flowey can feel himself getting hotter, and he knows that Sans has already figured it out. He lets himself drop all the part of the anger that is acting and lets himself surrender. "....Sans...."

_*You are filled with desperation._

"heheheheheeeehhh~" That throaty chuckle sends electricity down Flowey's stalk. "...want me to be gettin in the tub with you?" Sans finally propositions.

He's letting himself fully succumb to his carnal desires, and lets that show naked in his voice. "S-Sans...."

"yes, flowey.~ i know....~" Sans hums, tossing off his clothes and climbing into the tub. The water sloshes around pleasantly between his bones, something that makes Sans melt a little. Now only that was Flowey's vines or nectar....

Flowey looks up at him, his need -glimmering- in his eyes, stronger than the roughest tides.

Sans pulls him in close, hoping to sate him a little with the gesture. He's still gently cleaning his petals with one hand, while the other strokes the roots Flowey brings up for him.

Flowey all but gasps. "Ah.." He can't stop staring at Sans with that acutely desprate look, can't take his eyes off his skeleton, not now.

Said skeleton smirks, moving both hands to his petals and stopping time for a moment to scrub all of the blue stuff off very quickly.

Flowey jumps, both at the sudden snap of cool magic in the air, and at the sudden diffrence in feeling on his petals. "Wh-Why..."

"because i want to do this on our bed." Sans interrupted firmly, shortcutting them there after grabbing a towel.

Flowey lets Sans lay him down on top of the towel, his now mid-heavy flowerpot laying on it's side on the bed.

Sans smirks rougishly, leaning in close over the flower. His voice is so low and lustorous. _"Flowey."_

The flower freezes. _'Sans never speaks in caps unless he's explaining LV.... The effore he just put in..... Oh, golly.'_

Sans forms his member and gives it a soft stroke, shakily growling out a moan in response. His eyes shut and then reopen, not sure whether to close and sink in the feeling or watch Flowey beneath him.

Flowey meets his eyes and feels his stomach churn in excitement. His roots reach up and tightly grasp around Sans' member, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Sans gasps and ruts forward a bit in suprise. "uunnnhhh~....."

"Ohhoooohh...." The flower closes his eyes tight, his leaves tensing and twisting in the bedding for purchase. He lets his bud fall to it's side, his teeth biting down on his lower lip.

Sans grounds out a low groan, just barely holding himself still as he trembles.

"Sa-Sans...Sans...!" Flowey requests nothing, but still manages to beg.

Sans darkly grunts out a "heh." and moves down to rub his teeth at the flower's stalk like one would a neck.

The golden flower moans lewdly, squirming ever so minutely.

Sans mumbles in his ear, "oh, flowey.... i wanna fuck you so badly....."

Flowey's breath hitches and he whimpers softly.

Sans can feel the flower's syrupy sap flood up against him and feels it's thick heat envelop him in response. The moan that leaves him is a mere whisper. "ah......" He closes his eyes and lets his head fall for a few silent seconds. Sans looks up and slowly opens his eyes to see Flowey, the flower still chewing his lip and trying to keep himself from panting, leaves tense and twisting the bedding, eyelids all agressively scrunched up, trying furiously hard not to beg. Sans pulls out, seeing Flowey almost snap at the seams before he put just the head back in. He feels the sudden rush of pollen smack the air as Flowey squeaks.  
Sans opens his eyes to see the flower just as he was, but trembling as his glinting golden pollen fell down around him.  
"heheheheh.....!"

The flower softly whimpers. ".....Sans....." He softly spoke.

"....just the tip makes you come." He commented, rough and amused. "heheheheh!"

Flowey flinched. "Grk. I-Idiot! Thi-This is what you get for being so mean to--" A sudden jolt of pleasure shocks through him with a movement from Sans. "aaaahHAAAAAHhhhh...."

"hehehe heee heeeee~!" Sans giggled uncontrollably as he pressed the tip back in for a second time.

Flowey makes a strangled sound, forcing himself not to shout.

The skeleton soothingly strokes his petals. "now now now. none of that, flow-flow. i want you to come lots and i want you to come **_hard_**."

The golden flower shivers and rustles as his breath roughly hitches again, almost sounding like a gulp.

"......alright. i have an idea. i'll fuck you nice and hard and fast, and then quickly return to this slow pace. i want to tease you, not not know when i'm gonna love you all over....or animalistically tear you apart." Sans described all while keeping a calm tone and a straight face.

Flowey shivers intensely at the proposition, all the way down to his soul. "Y-Y-Y....You're gonna make me come again....."

The skeleton chuckles darkly. "....that's all it takes~?"

Flowey leers, very thinly masking the blatant desperation if only for a moment. "I-I-Idiot.... Just.... Please....."

Sans grins sharply, starting to jackhammer into those sweet, sweet syrupy roots.

Flowey whips out a leaf and latches onto his clavicle. "SAAAAAANS!!!"

"that's right....." He grunted. "just fall apart for me....."

The flower huffed roughly. "oh, SANS. _SANS._ "

"yeeeeaaaahhh......" He loves watching the little ammounts of pollen puff up from Flowey with every thrust, nearly sending him over the edge again.

Flowey feels Sans slow down to a nice, gentle pace, taking [MERCY] on him. "A-Ahhh.... haaaah..... aaaaaahhh.... "  
The golden flower closes his eyes and lets his head lull back against the soft pillows.

Sans grunts softly. "oh, flowey...." He flashes him a gentle and encoraging smile, as if whispering praise in of itself.

"A-Aaaaahh...." He feels himself nearly come again with every motion, the mini releases much more slow and delibrate this time. Yes, he feels overwhelmed, but loving to fall in and drown in Sans.

".....flowey......"

"S-S-Sooo good. So overwhelming...." He releases a shuddering sigh. "Sans...." Flowey looks up at him with glittering eyes.

"if only you came this easy during heat...." Sans jabbed playfully with a chuckle.

Flowey goes to snort, but it comes out as whimpers. 

His voice sounds so small and timid when he spoke, "I-I can't help it.... I've wanted you _so_ bad...."

"......" Sans cracks a smirk mixed with a genuine smile, though it looks more like a smirk at this more chin-covering angle that he adjusted to. He starts fucking him just a tad bit faster, still languid, in a way.

Flowey gasps. "Oooohhhhhh~...."

The skeleton smirked dapperly. "you look so beautiful...."

Flowey only gasps deeper, almost rasping with his voice. "Sa--Sans...."

"there we go....."

The waves of pleasure bubbling up in the flower are far too much for him, but there's something in him begging for more, more, more of this euphoria.

Sans growls and fucks him hard for a few seconds, softly sensing him through their soulmateship.

"A-Ah! Ah! Ahhh~!" The flower reacted with rapidly grappling onto Sans, his leaves wrapping around him tightly.

"nnnngh... love you." The skeleton groaned gently as he nuzzles the nape of his mate's neck.

Flowey yelps, feeling himself shock over the edge again. He shivers uncontrollably in Sans' arms, holding back most sound beyond his breathing.

"shhhh...." The skeleton soothed, slowing back down to a gentle and passionate pace. "it's okay, flow-flow.... i got you....." Sans nuzzled his stalk adoringly, rustling petals.

Flowey still floats in the aftershocks, feeling even as if there was more air beneath him with Sans' soothing voice. "F-F-Fucking idiot...."

"well yes, that is what i'm doing right now." He cocked an eyebrow with a crooked toothy smile.

"What was that?" The flower responded coldly. Dangerously.

The skeleton unhurriedly grinds into his sweet spot. "i'm fucking, as you said." He snorted.

Flowey jolts with feeling, and the chiil in his tone melts away. "....." He lets go of an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes. "I hate you...."

"heh. yeah, sure you do." Sans hits that spot again, sharply this time.

"Eep!" The flower shrieked, holding him closer.

"heheheheh....."

"I-I-I hate you, you idiot...." Flowey seethes, chewing his lip hard.

Sans pulls him into a slow, passionate kiss, trying to make every one of his lover's worries fade away.

Flowey reciprocates every movement, melting at Sans' lips on his own. "Nmmmm....."

"yeah, that's right...." Sans whispered.

"I-I-I hhhh.... Ahh...."

"hey...." Sans softly spoke. "something tells me your "i hate you"s are coming from that talk we had a few days ago...." His hips have maijorly slowed down. "just a hunch, but, is it really bothering you that much?"

"......If i hadn't gone into heat then...." Flowey starts weakly.

The skeleton gently pecks his lips. "then it would be the same as before, yeah?"

"....Feeling emotions is hard."

"preaching to the choir, really. feelings are tough stuff."

"Unh?" Was all the sound the flower had made in response.

"if you feel nothing, sure there's no happiness, but then again there's no pain, either. right?"

".....Yeah." Flowey breathed in a releived tone. Sans understands. "And now i'm acctually, legitimately worried about things, caring about things-about our child, about _you_. It used to be simple." A sigh. "....... I figured that since this all started with falling in love with you.... But every time i manage to pull away a little, i remember why i wanted you in the first place. A-And i just want you so much right now...."

Sans goes from slightly jaw-dropped to smirking. "heh..... that's adorable, you're more of a tsundere plant than a cactus."

Flowey grumbles angrily, "Sh-Shut up. Stupid."

"ahhhhh hahahah....." Sans lovingly chuckled, affection and ammusement flooding his voice.

The flower notices his sensitivity has calmed to a normal, much more manageable level, and decided he wants just a little more. ".......Fuck me as hard as you want, Sans. Lose yourself."

Sans felt out their soft connection in emotion. ".....y' serious?"

Flowey nods, washing over the room with a sense of finality. "I think i can take it now." He frees a deep breath. "....let you desires loose." He intones romanitcally against the skeleton's ear bone.

Sans grins mischeviously and sighs through his nose. "you're such a freak.... one of the many things i love."

"Don't tell me that's the only thing~." Flowey teased playfully. 

"heh..... i'd be lying if i did~."

Flowey whispers up against his ear, about to gently remind hjm of his offer. "Sans......"

Sans goes hard.

"Nnnnugh! S-So good! Sans, Saaaans~!"

Sans grunts huskily. "love it when you say my name.

"L-Love _you_....."

"heheheheh..... me too. you already know that real well though, n-now don't ya?" He mildly rambled from pleasure.

Flowey smiles sweetly and closes his eyes, falling into the feeling and letting it sweep him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!  
> Next chapter may be quite a wait too, but until then, here's this! UuU
> 
> (I also may make some homestuck oneshots?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of posting my unfinished workings, i hope you don't mind the short bit of rp format. I usually write like that before transferring it to paragraph formatting. I will most likely edit sometime later. But i figured you guys have been hanging for an update for far too long.

Why is it that monsters cramp up in their soul when they make a new one? Why is sperating magic so searing?

Sans lets Flowey hold tightly onto his hand, bone entwined in leaves and small vines.

"Ffffucck. Ghh-- nrrgh..." Flowey grunts, clenching his eyes shut. "Ooogh i haaate this." His voice is low and growls with effort, trying to disconnect his magic from the child's as quickly as possible.

Sans holds Flowey tighter. He's sweating and tensed up himself, as he IS in the same situation. Sans huffs out "f-flooowweey....". He groans and lets his eyes clamp shut before he's back to staring at the flower. 

Sans made sure that his HP was far over the max beforehand, considering the strain this puts on a monster. Alphys and Toriel were worried, but Sans eventually gathered enough spare HP about a week before.

Flowey grunts loudly, it gradually becoming a shout, strain obvious on his face. A glow of yellow magic flutters out and he suddenly relaxes, panting for breath. "Whooo damn..... Hoooo...."

Sans strains just as hard, extremely determined to get through this. Soon enough blue magic flashes out at last and blinks and blips around, clearly searching for it's yellow counterpart. The magic flutters with each other and mixes in midair, forming a glowing green heart.

Flowey breathless sighs as he stares at it with wide eyes.  
Sans is staring all the same, completely overjoyed at this moment.

The green light joins with the rest of the magic in the flowerpot, a bright flash of light flooding the room before a tiny baby monster floated down between the couple.

"....S-...Sans....." Flowey's voice cracks with emotion.

"......we really....we really did it." Tears threaten to spring in the skeleton's eyes at all the feelings rushing in.

"......" Flowey is silent for a moment as he slowly pulls the little one close in his leaves. "Yeah. Yeah, we did...." 

Sans is just as breathless as he holds both the newborn and his beloved close. "heheh. heheheh. heheheheh~!!!" Finally, tears are massively pooling in his eyesockets and he has the biggest grin that Flowey has ever seen on his face.

The flower sniffles, a big smile of his own breaking out on his face.

"hey there, sweetheart..." Sans whispers to the little one, ruffling the hair on the kid's head.

".....Aren't they supposed to cry alot at first?" Flowey quietly asks after a moment.

Sans raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth turning down a tad. "huh.... i think so?"

**_*Something in the pit of their stomachs tells them their worst nightmares are about to come true._ **

"Le-Let's just ask Toriel." Flowey stutters.

"ye-yeah, good idea." Sans is just as nervous in his voice as Flowey is.

"wh...." That was definitely the baby making a sound.

Both Sans and Flowey turn with rekindled excitement.

"whhhh...."

"yes...?" Sans gently spoke, smiling adoringly.

Flowey's grin gets all giddy as well, brushing a bit of the smol's fur with a leaf.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"aaaaawe!" Sans chirped, holding him tightly close and patting his back. "yes, yes. there, there, little one."

"Your daddies have got you~." Flowey whispers. Catching Sans' amused expression, he blushes and pouts a little, still rubbing the baby's back with a leaf.

Toriel rushed in excitedly, her face beaming sunrays. "Did the baby come!?"

Frisk was swiftly there too, an exctatic expression on their face.

"SMOOOOLLL!!!" Chara shrieked, knee-sliding into the room like the fabulous memequing that they are.

"Howdy, Sans and Flowey!" Asgore greeted as he followed the commotion. "Oh my, it seems like we've got a new friend today, now haven't we?" He said with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Mmhmm!!!" Frisk exclaimed with an enthusiastic nod, their smile spreading bigger.

Flowey felt warm and overwhelmed all at the same time.

"heheheheh~!" Sans' sweet chuckles stole both the flower's attention and his breath, and suddenly it was all warmth and no overwhelming.

Papyrus poked his head in the door. "SANS WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE PEOPLE YELLING IN HERE?! YOU-- OH MY GOD!" Papy rushed over and gasped long and excitedly. "IT'S THE BAAAABYYY!!!!"

"wa-wa...WAAAAAAAA" Iris fussed in complaint.

"BROTHER! CAN I....HOLD HIM~?" Papyrus asked, eyes sparkling like stars.

Sans: ^looks into Flowey's eyes and sees him smiling back^ sure thing, bro. just be careful.  
Papyrus: AHHHH! ^very gently picks up the baby^ HELLO NEPHEW! I, THE GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE THE UPMOST CARE OF YOU!  
Toriel: Oh my you're just so adorable! ^coos at Iris from next to Papyrus^ Your face look just like Asriel's!  
Iris: waaaa.... waaaaa.... ^gently opens his teary eyes^  
Papyrus: And eyes just like Sans!  
Chara: not to mention the bones covered by vines and the leafy arms.  
Toriel: oh! He's just SO PRECIOUS!  
Alphys: th-this is so wonderf-ful and all, b-but i gotta check up on him and ma-make sure he's healthy!  
Papyrus: OH. WELL, IN THAT CASE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST HAND HIS DEAR SMOL NEPHEW TO THE WONDERFUL SCIENTIST, ALPHYS! ^gently hands him to Alphys^  
Alphys: Th-Th-Thank you, Papyrus. ^looks at Sans and Flowey^ i-if you two don't mind of course, i'll be just a minute!  
Sans: ^nods^ sure.  
Flowey: Go ahead. ^kind of releived that he gets to relax now^  
Toriel: we should let them sleep. Just sepreating your magic is quite tiring!  
Asgore: yes, it is. We should all have some tea in the living room, and let Sans and Flowey rest.  
Papyrus: OKAY! I GOTTA CALL UNDYNE! SHE'LL BE SO SUPRISED!  
Frisk: ^nods happily and chases Chara down to the living room^  
Asgore: would you like me to bring you some tea?  
Flowey: I'd _love_ tea....  
Asgore: oh! Well then i'll be sure to bring you some! ^gentle smile^  
Toriel: ^walks out with asgore and shuts the door behind them^  
Flowey: ^smiles lovingly at Sans^ ^they still have that bad feeling, though^ ^Flowey's soul flitters out of it's own volition and flies into Sans' ribcage^  
Sans: he-heey~. ^smirks at him mischeviously^  
Flowey: I-It's moving on it's own....  
Sans: sure it-- ^can feel his soul manifest on it's own too^ o-oh, mine is too.  
Flowey: ^smirks with lowered eyelids at how he just "won" without Sans even having to finish his sentence^ heh.  
Sans: yeah, yeah. shut up, flow-flow.  
Flowey: ^blows rasperry^  
^their souls crade eachother, loving and chaste and soothing^  
Sans: .....i can feel it in my soul that you had the same weird feeling as me.  
Flowey: Do you think.... Do you think Iris might have something wrong.....?  
Sans: ^looks up at him angrily^ no. don't say that. he's perfectly fine.  
Flowey: ^is a bit shocked at the sudden chill in the air^  
Sans: ^his expression softens and his soul soothes Flowey's^ i'm sorry, flowey.... i just don't want to think about it.... i'm already a depressed mess.  
Flowey: ^nods softly^ i know..... I love you. ^holds tightly close^  
Sans: i love you, too. ^squeezes back^  
Alphys: ^timidly peeks in the door^ u-uh, guys?  
Sans: ^dosen't bother to move^ mmmm?  
Flowey: ^looks up^ Yes, Alphys?  
Alphys: I-Iris' magic is kind of destabilizing.  
Sans: wh-what!?

Flowey swore could hear the sound of his heart breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AZ voice* _"It's been 3000 years...."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOY sensitive readers, y'might wanna skip this one. And for those unprepared for a major dose of feels? Let me assure you: [SPOILERS-end notes] Enjoy~. C= 99999999999

Monsters cannot handle determination. Their souls are not built for it. Sans' magic is even more frail on that part. Sure, Flowey's soul shaped itself with the determination incorperated into it, but.....  
There's a reason why there are no human-monster children.

Alphys tried to make sure they didn't have to see it, since there was nothing she could do, but Flowey managed to slip in past her guarding.

The telltale fizzing sound.

".....I-Iris?"

*Dust and leaves.

"No......"

*Just looks like lettuce and a huge ammount of flour.

"N-No.......!"

*Magic fading from the room as a tiny pale green soul dissapears.

"NO!"

Alphys opens the door quickly, grabbing Flowey's pot and shutting the door behind them, a shell-shocked Flowey in her arms.

Sans was the last one to have caught more than a passing glimpse before the door shut, and.....

He couldn't feel any more broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SPOILERS-i intend to have everyone alive in the end.]
> 
> I origionally wanted to post everything right up to the ending at once, so you guys wouldn't be stuck with such a heartbreak gone unresolved. But it's been taking so long.
> 
> So here's a painful mini-chapter for you to skip.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans and Flowey held each other in silence, the cudding an attempt at comfort after the funeral.   
They only wanted the silence and the company, staring off at nothing in the pitch-black room. Flowey's leaves rubbed up and down Sans' humerus tenderly, and Sans played with Flowey's petals slow and delicately, the gentle shared caresses hopefully calming an ounce of the torrents of emotions surely going on inside.

"Clearly it was my determination." Flowey broke the silence abruptly. "It....It's my fault."

"flowey......" Sans embraced him tighter, lazily pulling him closer with gravity magic.

"........I didn't deserve it anyway."

"huh?"

"A loving life, with you, starting a family. I deserve to feel feelings so that i can be sad. This despair i would have been incapable of.-"

"no. you're not going through this as punishment. if anything, it would have been me, anyways. monsters can't handle determination, and he was half momster. because of me." A pang of deep-seated pain at the speaking in the past-tense.

"Sans, listen to me, i'm a _murderer_. I don't deserve a second chance.i deserve to rot from the soul out to attone for the sins crawling in me."

_"flowey...."_

"On days like these, flowers like me should be burning in hell."

 _"flowey."_ Sans' tone went from sorroful to dangerous, pupils vanishing.

"I....Maybe i should just rid the world of my existence. Can't reset now with Frisk's determination and--"

 _"FLOWEY. NO."_ Sans snapped. "look. you've already gotten your bad time. if you WERE to be punished through feeling sorrow, it would only be feeling upset for your genicidal actions, which may i remind you, you haven't done in forever. and besides. you never let them stay dead anyways. you'd always reset, for one reason or annother. whether because you felt a small pang or other reasons for your own gain dosen't weigh too much. it's that they're not dead." He looks much deeper into Flowey's eyes. "my soul has been fused with yours before. i know there's no malice in you, only salt." He smiles oh so gently at Flowey.

"You're still my soulmate. Are you sure your judgement isn't wavered by emotions? I know how intensely you feel....it's how i feel about you."

"gh. like i would let that get to me."

"And i'm so redeemable while you're still pissed at Chara."

"chara only desired to end everyone over and ocer while they were broken. key thing there is, _IT WAS WHILE. THEY WERE BROKEN._ "

"Then i guess i'm just shattered beyond repair, huh?" Flowey shakily spoke, tears biting his eyes.

"flowey!"

"What!?" The flower was on the verge of breaking down and crying, shaking in his voice.

"are you going to commit genocide again?"

".........No."

"are you even going to reset again?"

"No......."

"then don't beat yourself up. this isn't your fault! none of this was your fault! horrible accidents happen.... i'm heartbroken, but i can't watch you hate yourself like that. i feel you through the connection in our souls.... i don't want you to be in pain like this. ....please, flowey. listen to me, you are not evil. you've made mistakes. i have too. but that dosen't mean we're horrible, dosen't mean we're broken."

".......Okay......" Flowey barely whispered. "Okay, i'll try to take that to heart."

Sans visibly relaxed in every one of his joints. "good."  
~~~~~~  
Even so.  
People who don't beleive they're inherently evil,  
Don't always want to live anyways.

Jumping into waterfall with his heaviest flowerpot failed. Papyrus pulled him out with his gravity magic, thinking it was but an accident.

Garden shearing off some vines hurt, but they grew right back on.

Rope suffocation is impossible when you're a plant.

Flowey had sprouted up annother plan, about to down a whole bottle of pills. He gulped down every last gel-cased tablet at once, knowing this would finally be it.  
The inside of his stalk felt weird, almost as if it were....coming up?

Blue-shining pills floated out of his mouth and into the trash, the sound of the door, shutting gravely, following suit.

Sans.

"I-I......."

"what do you think you're doing?"

"Sans, I--"

"what. do you think. you were doing?" Dangerous and low, edging on gravel, treading a knife's edge, Sans' tone could melt concrete.

"........I don't like this. I don't like living after everything. Not when i can feel.... Not when i can feel pain like this!"

Sans sighed exasperatedly. "flowey, you know you haven't kil--"

"I miss Iris."

Sans felt the wind knock out of him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"I miss the family we could have had. The future i could have had with you and Iris in my life. I hurt so much i just want to make it stop. I can't take it, Sans!"

"......." Sans moved across the room and picked the flower up into his arms. He squeezed Flowey into his jacket, nuzzling his bud into his shoulder. Sans squished his cheek against the petals protectively, trying to be the best big fluffy comfort he could be.

"I'm sorry, Sans....." Flowey whimpered softly. "I'm sorry.......!"

"hey, hey, flow-flow.... i got you. i-it's gonna be okay...." Sans sniffled as tears bit his eyesockets. "i-i've gotten through losing paps, s-so maybe i.... i....." Sans swallowed back tears harshly.

"......Don't say that....." Flowey whispered against his neck vertebrae. "You're hurt, too...... Don't just jump straight to "i'll get through it, i'll get over it". You really want to get over this, Sans?" He asked, familliar depths of fury starting to light up in him once again. "This was our _son_ , Sans. I-I can't beleive you would just go straight to "we'll stop feeling bad" sentiment like that. I-...I--....."

"i'm fucking heartbroken, flowey."

"......I know, but--"

"so what? you think the only thing on my mind is "lets forget all of this"?!"

"Sans--"

"no, i know that's exactly it." His pupils dissapear, only leaving black space as empty as he felt.

"SANS, I CAN'T TAKE LOSING IRIS AND THAT'S ENOUGH--CAN WE PLEASE NOT FIGHT!??" Flowey's voice is cracking and he's on the verge of breaking down into shattered sobs, clinging onto Sans' jacket with his leaves. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a fair warning: there's a very short bit of "maybe comfort sex is good because intimacy and distraction" but it doesn't happen.

When Flowey finally tries to end it alone, he thinks of Sans and can't bring himself to do it. 

The flower, soggy with tearstained petals, crawls back into bed and dissolves from stone-faced facades down to broken sobbing in his lover’s arms. 

Sans holds him in pained silence, calmingly stroking the flower’s stalk.

Sans is his whole reason to live. Flowey wishes he could show his gratitude, no matter what he may admit.

But more than anything, he wants the comfort of close intimacy with the skeleton.

He tries weakly to explain this.

"i understand, but......why?"

".....I want to feel something good for once."

Sans frowns but touches his stalk with a different energy, watching Flowey react to the tender contact.

"Nmm, Sans...." Flowey pants harshly, but then tiny vines are pushing his hand away. "N-No, this isn't working either...."

Sans pouts even further and moves to play with his petals. "what were you going for then, flow?" He softly asks, all concern and soft pillowy edges.

"I.... I want to feel closer to you. Like when we... When we....." He rapidly shakes his bud, silence and rustling finishing his unfinished sentence for him. "You're why i fulfilled the dream of feeling once again. You're what i wanted, what i experimented for, what i died so many times for."   
"flowey....."   
"You're my reason to live, sometimes."  
"No, .....Always."

“.........do you want to put our souls together again?”

“.......” Flowey’s eyes fill with tears. “I’m not....risking....getting.....again.....” He swallows and tries to wipe away the wetness on his face. “I can’t go through that again.”

Sans tenses, and Flowey can feel his emotions surge through their soul connection.

“I wanted to do just that, though, Sans.....”

Sans sighs shakily, holding his love tighter.

“There wouldn’t be anything more comforting than sleeping with our souls entangled..... I need that again. But....but we just _can’t._

The skeleton nodded, and despite being held tightly in vines, he’d never felt so alone outside of a genocide timeline.

He knew Flowey was feeling the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More freaking rp-style text.
> 
> This is the last of what i had pre-written, to release everything to the end of the fic all at once.
> 
> There's still a few chapters left, so no, the next one is not the last one.
> 
> We are closer, however.
> 
> Enjoy!

Flowey would never know that Chara saw him, contemplatively looking at the fireplace with exhausted eyes, before quickly getting away.

Chara was deeply familiar with those eyes.

They were in the mirror everyday before their first trek up Mt.Ebott.

Chara: He’s miserable.......  
Chara: ..........  
Chara: There’s no other way.  
\--------------  
Sans would remember this time with a very clear sharpness, like every other one of Chara’s resets that they intended to be remembered.  
\-------------  
 _I remember....._  
.....  
 _But I don’t care._  
.....  
 _Hey!_

_I don’t care!!!!_

Flowey wondered what to do next. Show how much he doesn’t care?  
No.... how free he is without feelings, how untamed and unstoppable, a cold, bloodthirsty monster he is.

He remembers getting his heart ripped out of his chest.

And he swears that he never wants to feel that way again.

The new Flowey Fonts--no, Flowey _Dreemurr_ , renouncing pain for the very last time.

......

His first LV gained is from a Whimsum.

\------------

The entrance to the judgement hall stands in front of the flower, and a wave of nervousness washes over his body.

He can only hope as hard as a soulless flower can that Sans doesn’t remember him, that he’ll see him as more helpless than he actually is once again.

Flowey makes his way to the end of the hall, un-interrupted.

He’s about to cross the threshold into the throne room when something whizzes past his bud from behind, landing halfway in the wall.

A bone, and quite obviously mis-aimed _on purpose_.

Sans: ^pins him to the wall with a myriad of blue bones^  
Flowey: !!!!! NONONONONO  
Sans: ^slowly approaches him^ ^rests a hand on a petal's edge not covered by bones^ .....why.  
Flowey: I-I.....  
Sans: why would you do this? ^starts tearing up^  
Flowey: I feel nothing. I remember when i did, it was nice. But i also was far too emotionally weak. I felt weakness and pain, and with what i was feeling right up at the end, i never wanted to feel again. This was just my way of reclaiming myself. ^his voice is calm, cold, heartless^  
Sans: ^pulls his hand back^ and all the while you avoided me.  
Flowey: You're the reason for my emotion, my pain. I can't just feel again. Not after what i did.  
Sans: so you acknowledge the LV you've gained.  
Flowey: More than acknowledge.I fully know the gravity of my actions. I know i put strain on the timestream, and i know that you'll probably hate me forever.  
Sans: .......i........ ^he feels a pang. Why doesn't he feel the capability to hate him?^  
Flowey: ^emotion twinges within his chest^ shit.  
Sans: ^looks down at him, expression neutral^  
Flowey: Th-Those are feelings.... ^looks Sans in the eyes with sudden fear^ Ca-Ca-Can you let me go?? I don't want to feel again, i don't want--  
Sans: ^he's extremely COLD when he says^ _**no.** if there's one thing i know, the best way to punish you after all you've done, is for you to actually **feel** about EXACTLY **what you did.**_  
Flowey: wh-wha--? ^full emotion snaps back into him and he can feel his heart breaking^ ^bites his lip hard as tears lemon away at his eyes^  
Sans: ^stares back at him emotionlessly^  
Flowey: ^slow breath in, shaking^ ^he snaps and shatters inside^ ^wails his regret, tears shocking down his face^  
Sans: ......^cracks a half smile^ feeling again?  
Flowey: ^broken sobbing^  
Sans: ^suddenly looks vaguely sad again^ ^his heart floods with their soulmated emotions^ ......^vanishes the bones and falls into his leaves, the two of them collapsing against the wall^  
Flowey: I-I ^sniffle^ d-deserve ^sniff^ t-to be punished this way, ^brokenly trying to hold back sobs^ a-and i don't deserve to live....! ^bursts back into tears, wanting to scream into Sans' jacket^  
Sans: ^goes wide-eyed^ f-flowey, no.....  
Flowey: heh...! Heheheheheh~! I'm the reason for so many deaths intentionally, then, Iris.....  
Sans: NO.  
Flowey: eheh. Di-Didn't you just say feelings were my punishment?  
Sans: for -genocide-. not for -miscarrying-. god, flowey, i'm so sorry. i wasn't thinking. i should've known how much it would hurt. oh, flowey i--  
Flowey: damn right you should have known. ^quiet and poisonous^  
Sans: f--flowey....--  
Frisk: ^bursts into the room^ Stop it!  
Sans: ! ...w-we’re okay, frisk.  
Frisk: ! ...O-Okay. But.... uh.....  
Frisk: Let me fix this!  
Frisk: (pulls up their reset menu)  
Frisk: Maybe I can bring back Iris somehow, too.....  
Chara: i'm afraid it won't be that simple. You need power to heavily change things in resets. Power as in EXP.  
-Flowey: Chara, how much exp am i worth?  
Chara: Not as much as Sans. And i know you can’t take watching me turn him to dust.  
Chara: Tell you what. ^whips out their glowing knife^ I’ll end you first, so you won’t have to see it.  
Frisk: Wait! Can't i break that boundary with determination, too?  
Chara: Frisk, if you could bend the rules of reality to -that- degree with determination alone, i would never pick up a knife again.  
Frisk: don't do that, mommy likes it when you cook with her.  
Chara: Fine, then. I'll do something else you think would be impossible!"  
Frisk: in that case....Will you go on a date with me? Once I make everything better again?  
Chara: .....excuse me for a moment. ^goes outside and shuts door^ ^VERY LOUD FANGIRL SQUEALING CAN BE HEARD FROM OUTSIDE^  
Frisk: ^clears throat^ Dates with Chara notwithstanding.... We should go back and make things right. Will you work with me this time?  
Flowey: .....Yes. I will. ^looks back at Sans^ And, Sans....?  
Sans: yes...?  
Flowey: I'm sorry i hurt you so much....

The world burns up like a film reel, hopefully for the last time. The last four surviving bidding their goodbyes-for-now to each other, each with the promised support of the other three and a common goal to end this 'endless eight' torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Haruhi reference in 2017? What?

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN


End file.
